Me lo prometiste
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: One-shot basado en una tira que encontré por Zerochan del que no puedo decir mucho... Protagonista indiscutible, Bielorrusia, alias, Natalia. ¿Humor? Depende... Si lo encontráis os doy un premio x'D


**¡Hola!  
Aquí estamos de nuevo, esta vez con un one-shot de Bielorrusia y Rusia, aunque es más Bielorrusia... En fin x'D  
Abajo dejo unas cuantas aclaraciones.  
Espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

**Me lo prometiste**

_"–Tranquila, Lia… Todo a su tiempo."_

¿Todo a su tiempo? Se lo había prometido y no estaba cumpliendo su promesa. ¿Por qué su hermano hacía eso? Ella le quería mucho, jamás le dejaría solo y se lo había demostrado de mil y una formas. Pero parecía que eso no era suficiente. ¿Qué más necesitaba?

Miro a su hermana Yekaterina. Estaba hablando con Eduard, se reía y se sonrojaba, desviaba la mirada. Y sintió envidia. ¿Por qué su hermana sí podía ser correspondida? ¡No era justo! ¡Ella era tan guapa como Yekaterina!

Vale, tal vez no tenía las mismas proporciones de su hermana, pero muchos hombres la habían suplicado porque desfilara en uno de sus desfiles, llevando caros y bonitos vestidos de moda diseñados por los mejores diseñadores del momento.

Sin embargo, nada parecía ser justo para ella. El destino jugueteaba con ella de una manera cruel.

Se sentó en una silla dentro de la sala de reuniones y se cruzó de brazos, mirando los papeles frente a ella con aburrimiento. Y encima tenían aquella estúpida reunión. Ella prefería estar en casa, con su hermano, aunque él huyera continuamente.

Cuando le había comentado a su hermana que quería que Iván se casase con ella, Yekaterina la había sonreído lastimeramente y había intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión.

_"–Pero Lia… ¿No es mejor buscar a otra persona, fuera de la familia? –preguntó la mayor con cautela.  
–No. Yo quiero a Iván. Le quiero para mí.  
–Pero… ¿No es muy complicado todo eso?  
Negó con la cabeza y la miró con los ojos brillantes por la determinación.  
–Iván me lo prometió. Me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo. Ahora solo tiene que recordar su promesa.  
–¿Y Toris? ¿No te gusta?  
Una mueca de asco le bastó para conocer la respuesta a la pregunta. Yekaterina alzó las manos y sonrió.  
–Muy bien. Toris eliminado."_

Natalia pensó que Yekaterina no había entendido sus palabras, y era normal, porque ella no había estado en aquel momento. La rubia entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar aquel momento en especial, aquel en el que su visión de todo cambió radicalmente.

_Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Estaban en pleno mes de Enero y la nieve caía copiosamente, agrupándose en el suelo y formando capas y capas de manto blanco difícil de superar. Natalia caminaba por la nieve con dificultad, la cual le llegaba por las rodillas. Debía de encontrar algo de comida para poder llevar a casa, aunque sus hermanos mayores habían insistido en que no hacía falta, que lo único que debía hacer era jugar y divertirse._

_¿Divertirse? ¿Con qué? Todos los niños estaban en sus casas y, los que salían a la calle, morían congelados por las bajas temperaturas._

_El viento movía su cabello corto, el cual le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y le mordía la cara con su frío invernal. Algunos copos se le metían en los ojos y no la dejaban ver, provocando que tuviera que pararse y frotárselos hasta conseguir nuevamente la visión. Abrió la boca y exhaló una pequeña nube de vaho. Era blanco y casi opaco. Le divirtió ver como la pequeña nube que había salido de su boca aparecía tan blanca como un conejito y después iba desapareciendo, como todo lo que cubría la nieve. _

_Natalia continuó caminando hasta llegar al pueblo. La gente salía al mercado para comprar la comida y demás cosas. Aunque iban con rapidez, puesto que el frío les hería en cada rincón de piel descubierta. Movió sus pequeños pies más deprisa de lo que estaba haciendo y sus pasos la llevaron hasta el final de mercado. Y, allí, encontró algo que llamó su atención. _

_Una boda. Una pareja de novios estaban en el exterior de la iglesia, rodeados por un montón de gente que les felicitaba con sonrisas en la cara. Los novios se miraban el uno al otro, se sonreían. Ella tenía un hermoso sonrojo en la cara mientras que el novio no podía dejar de mirarla embelesado._

_Natalia quiso sentir en aquel momento eso mismo, se sonrojó ante su pensamientos y se alejó un poco, con la intención de volver a casa. _

_–¡Lia! _

_Se giró al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre que solo utilizaban sus hermanos y observó a su hermano acercarse._

_–¡Lia! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Iván con una sonrisa. La bufanda alrededor de su cuello colgaba y se movía al compás del viento–. Creí que estarías en casa jugando._

_Natalia negó con la cabeza y le abrazó. Se tiró encima de él escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, que la abrazó sin comprender nada._

_–Lia… ¿Qué pasa? –al ver que la niña no le contestaba, le acarició la cabeza, rozando ligeramente el lazo blanco que llevaba a modo de diadema–. ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? ¿No te habrán hecho nada…?  
–Mira –murmuró quedamente señalando hacia la iglesia._

_Iván se quedó mirando la escena pensativo._

_–Una boda, ¿eh?  
–Sí… ¿Crees que yo tendré alguna vez a alguien que me miré así?  
–¡Por supuesto que sí, Lia! –exclamó Iván abrazándola–. ¡Eres una dulzura de niña!_

_Natalia sonrió y miró a su hermano. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, de color violeta, que parecían brillar con felicidad siempre, contrastando con sus cabellos rubios._

_–¿Y eso cuando será?  
–Algún día… Cuando seas mayor. Y tendrás un vestido blanco y muchas flores a tu alrededor para que seas como una verdadera zarina._

_Natalia no pareció conformarse con esa respuesta, por lo que tiró de la manga de su hermano._

_–¿Y si no hay nadie que me quiera así? ¿Nunca?_

_Iván se llevó una mano al mentón y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera sopesando la pregunta de la pequeña. Abrió los ojos y sonrió._

_–Si eso pasa, yo me casaré contigo.  
–¿Y estaremos juntos para siempre?  
–Para siempre –contestó asintiendo con la cabeza–. Como una familia feliz._

_Natalia agarró la mano de su hermano y comenzaron a caminar hacia casa, por el camino que había recorrido antes la menor._

_–Hermano… ¿Nos podemos casar ya?  
–Tranquila, Lia… Todo a su tiempo._

_Natalia echó una última mirada a los novios y los vio besarse, cada vez más pequeñitos a medida que se alejaban hasta que acabaron desapareciendo entre la multitud que compraba en el mercado._

Una mano la sacó de su ensoñación. Abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que la había tocado.

–¿Sí? –preguntó mirando a su hermana, que se sentó a su lado.  
–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó curiosa aunque tras la mirada de _"métete en tus propios asuntos"_, se apresuró a volver a hablar –. Se te veía muy feliz.  
–Estaba pensando en la promesa de hermano… ¿Crees que si se la recuerdo, se casará conmigo?

Yekaterina se encogió de hombros sin saber que contestarla. No podía darle falsas esperanzas. Pero Natalia solo miró hacia la puerta de la sala de reuniones fijando su mirada en Iván. Sí, lo tenía decidido.

–No me daré por vencida –murmuró–. Cumplirás tu promesa y estaremos juntos como una familia feliz.

* * *

**Pues ya está...**

**Le he cogido mucho cariño a Bielorrusia, creo que no se la trata con el cariño que merece... ¡Hasta estoy escribiendo un fic en el que ella es la protagonista indiscutible! Pero lo subiré cuando lo tenga terminado o casi terminado... O cuando termine el resto de proyectos x'D  
¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado?  
El one-shot está inspirado en una tira que encontré en zerochan (obviamente no es mía, pero es que es una genialidad de imagen) y que cuenta esto, particularmente... Solo que yo he añadido unas cuantas cositas más.  
Os dejo aquí como podéis encontrarla, si queréis verla, ¿ok?  
Poneis la dirección normal de zerochan, la barrita oblicua que hay en la tecla del 7 y este número a continuación, sin espacios, 798233.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
